1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and non-transitory computer-readable storage medium that predicts an action that a user performs on the Internet by operating a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information providing apparatuses that provide advertisements to users via the Internet have been conventionally known (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-193465).
Such information providing apparatuses include one that calculates a prediction value of a probability that a user clicks an advertisement on a web page and provides the user with an advertisement in accordance with the calculated prediction value for the purpose of improving advertising effects. In order to calculate the prediction value, a prediction model is used which calculates a prediction value based on features indicating a user attribute, relativity between the user attribute and the advertisement, and the like.
However, a prediction model common to all users has been conventionally used to calculate a prediction value. Hence, the prediction model is required to include an enormous number of features to handle users having various attributes. Consequently, there is a problem that the time to calculate the prediction value is long.